The Return: Part 2
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 1. The Aftermath Series Episode 02 of 08.


The Aftermath Series: Episode 02

The Return: Part 2

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

It had now been a few days since Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters brought a severely injured Snively to the Knothole. Bunnie and Antoine were guarding him 24/7.

Snively woke up to the sound of Sally and Tails talking on the opposite side of the room.

"So he liked flying in the plane?"

"Yeah. He recommended that I could give the other freedom fighter cells the plans to build their own."

"Air force of our own." Said Sally liking the idea

They turned when they herd Snively coughing severely.

"Here have this." Said Sally offering him some liquid

"What's that?" asked Snively sipping it reservedly

"Something to help fight the infection. You have been out for the last few days so I'll tell you what the Doctor has done. You foot was fractured and partly crushed, they have put metal pins in and they think there might be a possibility that it might nit back together."

"Might." Said Snively

"They have reset your fractured rib, and the bruising on you chest is beginning to go down."

"What about the pain in my shoulder?" Asked Snively

"They don't know about that, they think its just stiff."

"Great. That Bastard." Cried Snively

"The doctor?" asked Tails

"No, Naugus of course."

"So," said Sally turning to Tails "You giving the others the plan for the Tornado?"

"No. I've just come up with a new TornadoI call it the T2." Said Tails as he was now walking out the hut with Sally beside him

"Wait!" shouted Snively "Can I have some fresh air?"

"Bunnie open a window will you."

"No, no." Said Snively struggling to sit up "I mean go outside."

"Ha." Laughed Antoine

"I don't think so." Said Bunnie

"What are you scared of? I'm incapable of running away, you have an entire village to stop me if I do try and do a runner."

"Fine. Bunnie, Antoine keep your eyes on him."

"We will." Said Bunnie

Snively had a hard time getting up; nobody helped him only to give him his crutches. It still took him twenty minutes.

He stepped outside and breathed deeply and smelled the cleaner air of the Great Forest better than the fowl smell that would take years to dissipate from Robotropolis. After walking along for ten minutes he found Sonic leaning on a fence looking out into fields being worked. Snively stood next to him, but Sonic didn't notice him till Snively spoke.

"Beautiful."

"What? What you say?"

"Knothole. Beautiful."

"I though that you would of preferred Robotropolis to here?" asked Sonic looking at him

"I'll tell you how I got involved with my uncle…

I was living with my parents on their farm outside the city of Londinium. Julian had been sent there by his parents to work when he was eight. Not long after that my dad saw the Julian had other interests, most notably science and tactical operations. I remember the day when my dad stepped out at 5:30 in the morning, his usual time for work, and he saw Julian, now fifteen years old working on a tractor. He had taken the entire thing apart, my dad was mad but he settled down when he realized that Julian's tinkering had improved the tractor, it was now more efficient then it ever had been.

Then when Julian was sixteen years old the Great War was looming on the horizon. He signed up to the Emperors forces side and left. Julian worked his way up the rank to Captain and when the war broke out he was assigned Captain of the Heavy Infantry Division. It was during this time he was found to be selling secret information to the Kings troops, and when found out he fled.

Your uncle was roaming just on the other side of the Great Forest when he found him. Your uncle must have relished who he was, because Julian then took up as Captain of a section of the Kings troops. He called me up from my job on the farm as his personal secretary. The human forces must have found out about this and in the battle for Varsity Island that's when he received his injuries. A high explosive shell landed near him, blinding him as well as making him deaf. He was sent to your uncle who used a localized roboticizer to heal him. It must have been then when his heart changed.

A year later the King appointed him to the position of Warlord the head of the War Ministry as the war, thanks partly to Julian's cunning tricks, was turning against the human forces. The final battle ended with the death of the Emperor. It was during these final mouths that he told me about his plan to take total control, he also threatened me if I told anyone I would be killed, he also told me that he would kill me if I showed any hesitation when ordered to do something.

I'll tell you this strait Sonic, I was forced into doing his bidding; I didn't wont to pull that lever that roboticized the citizens of Mobius. I didn't wont to."

"But you did." Said Sonic

"He could see me where ever I went throughout Robotropolis."

"Sonic," asked Sally "can I see you?"

"Sure." He turned and walked over to Sally

"What's he been taking to you about?"

"He talked about how he was dragged into serving Robotnik. He did say one other thing thought he admired Knothole."

"Really?" asked Sally amazed

"Yes." Sonic said looking over his shoulder

Snively was now trying to talk to Bunnie who was just standing there ignoring him

He was now walking over to Sonic and Sally still on his crutches.

"You can trust me. I'll give you any info on Robotropolis that you're missing. I can give you my access codes to computer files that your small computer could never reach. I wont to help you."

"What?" exclaimed Antoine walking up to the left of Snively

"I wont to end the days of terror. I wont you to finish Robotnik and Naugus for good."

"Give us an example?" said Sonic

"Okay. On the other side of Robotropolis there is an ammo dump, storing rockets, lasers, plasma rifles all intent on use on the swats. If you take this out it will take Robotnik months to replace them. One problem this info is a few years old I don't even know whether it there any more. I don't even know whether the defenses are still operation."

Sonic went over to the command hut and picked up the radio microphone.

"Tails?"

"Yo!" responded Tails

"Get the Tornado ready for take off, we got a mission to do."

"Aye." With that Sonic shut down the radio

"I'll give you its position." Said Snively and reeled of its coordinates to Sally

In the Command hut Sonic, Sally and Tails with Snively and his two ever present guards nearby.

"This is what you looking for. Nicole?"

With that the 3d map that was in front of them, which was displaying Robotropolis zoomed to a high fenced facility at least 4 miles from Robotropolis.

"This is the only ammo dump." Said Snively from where he was sitting

"How old this data?" asked Tails

"About three to four years old."

"What is its defenses?" asked Sally

"Anti-aircraft batteries, lasers, its own radar station. A completely fortified facility, plus it is a factory for the weapons too. It might be operational."

"If Robotnik's back." Said Sally looking at Snively

"Were off." Said Sonic as Tails held on to him racing towards the Tornado garage

A few minutes later Sonic and Tails were flying over the ammo dump.

"Exactly where Snively said it was!" Exclaimed Tails looking up from his map

"Nothing looks on." Replied Sonic looking though a pair of zoom goggles

"What you think?" asked Tails putting away the map

"Well hit it tonight." Sonic said with that Tails turned the Tornado round and headed back to the Knothole

"Its all there." Sonic told Sally once back in Knothole

"Okay. Here's what we do, we plant high explosives on every floor of the main building."

"The amount of ammo and weapons stored are plenty to blow the entire site." Snively said from the side of the command room

"Okay," said Sally "me, Sonic and Bunnie will hit it tonight, with Tails in the Tornado giving us early warning of any incoming swats. Lets go."

"Good luck." Said Rotor

Outside the main gates of the ammo factory it was peaceful till a Sonic Boom shattered the air and the sound of the Tornado flying overhead as Sonic stopped and let Sally and Bunnie get off.

"No sign of any life." Said Bunnie, as she looked though the fence

"Tails. You see anything?" Asked Sonic though the radio

"No nothing." He responded

With that Sally took out her laser blaster and shot the lock off the gate.

"Bunnie keep an eye out."

"Will do."

"Sonic lets go." Said Sally checking her backpack

At that Sonic picked up Sally and sped to the center building. Sally blasted the lock of the door and while she set the detonation packs on the ground floor Sonic set them on the top floor. They meet up back outside and ran to the gate, Tails landed nearby and picked them up, when they started to take off Sally detonated the explosives.

The explosion sets of a small earth tremor. Robotnik looked up from the power relay he's working on and goes over to a panel and looks at its display. Naugus steps into the room.

"What he hell was that?"

"My main ammo dump has been destroyed by the pesky Freedom Fighters!" Robotnik snapped

"Didn't it have defenses?"

"Of course it did," replied Robotnik "just that you haven't given me access to the recourses I need to patch up the 7th generator which covered that site."

"I don't trust you enough. When will we be ready to make myself known to my citizens."

"Soon Naugus, once I've realigned the power from generator four to… got it."

"Lets go up." Ordered the Naugus

'I wish you would.' Robotnik said to himself and pulled a lever on the control panel in front of him

In the middle of the biggest park in Mobotropolis (which was cleaned up after Doomsday) the ground started to shake. Anyone in the vicinity ran for cover while Chuck looked on. The ground slid apart, Chuck was tempted to have a look but as soon as he moved towards the hole four huge metal rails shot up from underground. As the minutes pasted by, Chuck could hear the creak of the metal rails as something started to move up towards the surface from deep within the hole.

He got out his radio and was about to ask for Sally when a metallic building on castors, which was moving up the rails, rose up. Everyone who was witnessing this ran for home while Chuck ducked behind a large rock and watched for an entire hour before the building stopped rising. He heard a series of bolts click into place and them the rails descended with the castors ejected from the side of the building.

"Get me Sally now!" he barked into the radio

Inside Naugus walked up to Robotnik.

"Give me the microphone I wont to address my citizens. To all those who inhabit the city of Mobotropolis, I am Naugus I control all. Welcome to the capital of my world NEOTROPOLIS!"

As he said the name a spot light activated and shone into the night sky.

It read 'NEOTROPOLIS'

"Chuck you there?" Asked Sally though the radio

"Yeah I'm here. I'm heading back to see you right now, I've got some news for you."

Everyone sat and listened as Chuck told of what he had seen and what he had heard.

"So it is true then, there back?" said Rotor

"Oh yes its true. Naugus is in control with Robotnik as his servant."

"That means that anyone Robotnik suspects is a spy can be brought in front of the Naugus and use mind probing techniques and extract the location of Knothole." Said Sally

"Call the Freedom fighters that are in the city and bring them back here right away." Sonic said to Rotor

"Will do." Replied Rotor as he left for the communication hut

"Sonic, Tails. I wont you to have a look over Neotropolis now." Commanded Sally

"Come on little bro, race you to the plane." With that Sonic ran out of the hut and reached the garage before Tails even reached the door of the command hut.

Robotnik was feed up. He was allowed limited access to his metal and fuel stores. He had been only able to complete twenty new swats using junk metal and five of his new ADV. Buzzbombers and he had managed to get Naugus to start construction of a new high barrier wall that surrounded the city. He had also managed to repair generators 1,3,4, but this still left him with his major factories not destroyed by the freedom fighters low on power, plus his labs on the 11th and 12th floors of the new HQ were not operational. But all the lights were on in the city. He had managed to power some of his defense weaponry up including a limited range radar system. He hated Naugus he wished there was some way he could kill him. He then had a thought pass though his mind. He was unable to fully expand on it when his radar indicated an incoming aircraft. After checking his data he identified the craft as being a propeller driven airplane.

"Sonic your dead!" cried Robotnik as he put his hand on a lever

Just then Naugus appeared "What the hell you doing?"

"Getting rid of trouble makers." Replied Robotnik

"Do not fire."

"What?" Robotnik exclaimed as he turned to face the Naugus

In the air Tails was wondering why Robotnik hadn't launched his defenses. They were in range of known defense batteries. Why?

In side Neotropolis HQ, Robotnik and Naugus were still arguing.

"What you call me?" exclaimed Naugus

"A di…" was all he could get out as a blue energy bolt hit him and knocked him off his feet

"You say that again, and I swear I'll hurt you even worse than that!"

"Fine. You're a bastard!"

"Have it your own way." Now a green energy bolt hit Robotnik and it flung him half way across the room. After a few more strikes Robotnik was cowering

"Forgive me. I did wrong." Naugus just looked at him a moment longer turned and left.

Still in pain Robotnik looked at the screen and cursed. 'There Gone!'

Snively was out early. It had been two days since Robotnik had returned. But no attempts to find Knothole had been made. He was still under guard of course; he looked around and noticed Tails walking toward him with his breakfast tray.

'Good,' he thought 'I wont to speak to Tails about some think. Might as well be now.'

"Here you go." Said Tails as he placed the tray near Snively

"Thank you. By the way," Snively said and Tails stopped and looked at him "I've noticed something."

"What might that be?" asked Tails

"Your aircraft the…"

"Tornado."

"Tornado yes, of course. It has no defenses does it?"

"No." Said Tails looking like he has no idea what Snively is going to suggest

"Well do you know how to build a laser cannon or a radar?"

"No." replied Tails

"Do you wont me to show you or draw the specks?" He looked at Bunnie and Antoine's expressions "I only what to help you. I'm serious!"

"I… I'll have to speak to Sally." Tails replied

"Sure." Snively said as he turned back to his breakfast tray

As Tails was walking away he found himself knowing what Snively was on about, but could he convince Sonic and Sally to allow Snively to work with him and Rotor to improve the Tornado. Tails knew it has to have some way of firing back, to defend itself. 'Sooner rather than later, especially now.'

Sonic and Sally were actually talking to Rotor about the Tornado's defense capabilities when Tails got there.

"I see." Said Sally to Rotors last comment

"Hey guy's! Guess what?" called Tails

"What?" said Rotor taking a drink

"Snively has just said that he can give us access to weapons technology for the Tornado."

"Like what?" Said Rotor

"Laser cannons and something called radar."

"Radar?" asked Sonic

"Basically," Rotor started "sound waves are emitted from a special unit and when it hits some object it bounces back to the unit. It's older than the scanning system used in Nicole, primitive technology. But the laser cannons will give the plane an opportunity to defend itself rather than withdrawing it soon as the Buzzbombers appears. Also it could stay longer in case of injured or asst with-drawing freedom fighters."

"Million Mobian Dollar question; can we trust him?" Asked Sally

"I think we can," Tails piped up "by all that Robotnik and Naugus knows Snively is dead."

"True," Said Sonic "but giving Snively access to technology. I don't like that one bit."

"If it helps," said a voice that was approaching them it was Snively "I can tell them how to fit it together. I noticed that around Knothole in some places that there are old laser cannons about, not active though. I could tell you how to repair them, I'm sure that little comp of yours can get schematics of a LC112A so you know I'm not pulling any fast ones."

"Under close guard." Said Sally

"Of course." Replied Snively

"And rigorous testing of all the new equipment before it's fitted on the plane." Said Sonic.

"All appropriate. Just one other favor?"

"What's that?" Inquired Sonic

"Can you call me Paul instead of Snively."

"Why?" asked Sally

"I wont a new name to go with my new life."

"Very well… Paul." Said Sonic

"Thank you very much."

Sonic and Sally were sitting on a wooden seat near the ring pool talking.

"Did you hear that? Snively now wants us to call him Paul."

"Sure. I was there remember."

"Do you know what it symbolizes?"

"No."

"He is trying to escape the past. What do you do to start that? A new name, new place of residence, he has already provided Nicole with info was missing. Also he told me about the beating that Robotnik administered to him, and the way he wishes to go against him."

"Do you trust him? Can you trust the info Sniv… err Paul has given you?"

"I trust him more each day. The info I've checked with Chuck all actuate."

"So how the upgrades coming?"

"Almost finished. They'll be ready to test soon."

As Sally said this Tails walked up to them.

"Sonic, Aunt Sal?"

"What is it little bro?" asked Sonic

"Were ready to test. Coming?"

"Sure." Sonic and Sally got up and followed Tails to the test area

When Sonic, Sally and Tails arrived at the testing site Rotor and Snively (Paul) were in conversation. Close by were Bunnie and Antoine.

"There you are, were ready." Said Rotor turning to face them

"Nicole scan laser for any beacons or anything like that." Said Sally

"Scanning… Standby… None found." Nicole reported

"I only told them how to repair it and not to make anything that could be a beacon." Said Paul

Rotor picked up the laser and was about to fire it when Sonic spoke up.

"Can it be tested any other way like."

"Like a remote sure. Rotor?" Rotor handed Paul a small plate of metal with a small button on it and then handed to Sonic

Rotor placed the laser on a flat rock and pointed it at a wooden dummy at the other side of the open area "Stand back."

"Firing." Shouted Sonic

As he hit the button a perfect laser beam was emitted from the barrel and it hit the dummy directly in the chest, creating a neat hole though it.

"Perfect, just a few more tests and I can declare it ready for use." Said Paul

"I'll test it next." Rotor announced

He hulled the laser to his shoulder height and then put it over his shoulder. He pulled the trigger.

"Perfect again." Said Paul "One more, Tails do you want to have ago? Since you will have the most access to it."

"Sure Okay." Tails said

Sonic didn't say anything though he moved closer to Tails ready to act if anything when wrong.

"No Tails," Paul said, "you are standing wrong, stand like that and you'll be propelled backward. It might be a bit heavy for you so Sonic would you like just to assist me please?"

Paul altered Tails stance while he and Sonic helped hold the laser cannon just above Tails shoulder.

"Okay lit it rip."

Tails squeezed the trigger and another perfect laser beam hit the dummy.

"That's the test over. Its ready for use." Said Paul helping Tails to place the laser on the bolder

"Will you test all of them?" asked Sonic

"Oh yeah sure, every laser has to be tested. Just need check it over make sure nothings happened," he saw the look of concern on Sonic face "to the emitter crystal only Sonic."

"Paul said it's the most likely part to go. Depending on what the power setting on." Rotor explained

"Sonic can I have a word with you?" said Sally

"Sure." They went to one side a bit away from the group

"I think we can trust him." She said quietly

"He does comply with all that we ask of him."

"I'll drop to one guard. If it continues like this we can let it go."

"I think that too. There is still the freedom fighters in the village to get past."

"Bunnie," said Paul "I have an appointment with Dr. Quack what time is it?"

"4.10pm." Bunnie replied

"Now. Excuse me," said Paul to Sonic and Sally "I've got an appointment."

"Sure."

Sonic and Sally watched Paul move away with Antoine and Bunnie.

"How long will it take to install?" Asked Sonic looking at the laser on the bolder with Tails and Rotor around it

"Not too long." Said Tails

"We still have work to do to adapt the Tornado."

"We wont keep you," Said Sally "see you later."

"Well walk back with you. Ready Tails?"

"Yes." Replied Tails as he pulled the battery from the bottom of the weapon.

And the four walked back together. With Tails and Rotor holding the weapon himself in deep conversation.

It nighttime now around 10.30pm and all is calm and quiet in Neotropolis until a large explosion rocked the night air.

A lot of local people to Neo HQ got out to have a look, but didn't know what was happening, as the Fire Units pulled up outside.

In knothole Rotor was sitting in the communication hut scanning the airwaves when he picked up a transmission coming from Neotropolis. It was Frank one of the Freedom Fighters still inside Neotropolis.

"Can anyone hear me? Knothole anyone there?"

"This is Rotor. What's up?"

"Hi. Look I got some news."

"Go on."

"At around 10.30pm exactly a explosion was heard and it came from the Command HQ. Three entire floors were devastated and guess what? They were the floors that Robotnik assigned to himself."

"Any survivors?"

"No it appears Robotnik was experimenting when it happened."

"Really? I'll deliver the news right away. Keep in touch."

"Will do, over and out."

Rotor ran out of the communications hut and over to Sally's hut.

'I'm sure she wont mind being woken up for this news.'

On the outskirts of Neotropolis, A figure on a wheeled vehicle headed towards the Main gates.

"Halt!" called the Command Bot "please state name and clearance code for…"

The robot was cut short as the figure reached into his cloak and pressed something on his wrist. The bot opened the gate and let the figure out. Just as the main gates were shutting the figure halted the vehicle and looked back over his shoulder. And from under the rim of the hood the person's eyes glowed red…

The End Of Part 2

To Be Concluded in: The Return Part 3

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fic is Copyright ã of The Stargazer 2004.

Authors Note: Based on Sonic Satam

Authors own creations: Frank, Neotropolis ã of The Stargazer 2004

This story is ã of The Stargazer 2004

Any questions or comments e-mail me at:


End file.
